


Good Vibrations.

by Mayamali



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Awkward Boners, Gen, Junkrat likes Roadhog's bike, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Solo, Motorcycles, Overstimulation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamali/pseuds/Mayamali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The motorcycle screamed down the highway at 85 miles per hour, and Junkrat was fighting every instinct to move.</i>
</p><p>A short fic where Junkrat likes being on a motorcycle. A lot. A little too much, actually. Now complete with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this pic](http://sin-py.tumblr.com/post/147665086247/pickin-up-good-vibrations) and, in turn, [this post](http://onmeworstbehavior.tumblr.com/post/150285941717/rattygoboom-onmeworstbehavior-also-ive-had).
> 
> I also take [writing commissions](http://apathetic-theme-song.tumblr.com/post/149713172759/mayas-writing-commissions)!

The motorcycle screamed down the highway at 85 miles per hour, and Junkrat was fighting every instinct to move. He tasted blood from how hard he was biting his lip to stifle sounds, pressing his teeth down with every passing second. His fingers danced anxiously on Roadhog's waist as he wrapped his arms tighter, then, on second thought, forced himself to relax.

Roadhog was in front of him, leaned back on the seat a little as he focused on the road. It was still a couple of miles to the next town where they'd shack up for the night, but it felt like they had been driving forever, would keep driving forever, never again knowing the feeling of dirt under their feet.

They hit a bump and Junkrat whined, pressing his cheek into Roadhog's back. He smelled musty, sweaty, and a little gross, but his addled mind somehow still managed to equate that to 'hot'.

The sidecar was busted, a smoldering, dingy yellow cross-eyed smiley face with half of it caved in and full of sharp and pointy bits. Boy, had Junkrat gotten a chewing out for that one. Hey, he couldn't help which pipe bombs were duds, which were perfect, and which ones had a little too short of a fuse.

So here he was, sat on the rear seat of Roadhog's bike. It was an honor, really, Roadhog was so fucking protective of this hunk of metal that Junkrat was surprised he hadn't made him run from the cops. Instead he'd just yanked him by his bandolier, dropped him behind him, and hit the gas, screeching off into the sunset.

' _How fucking romantic_ ,' Junkrat thought before they hit a bump and a strangled mewing sound escaped his throat.

If Roadhog heard, he made no indication. The wind was whistling around them. Maybe it had drowned him out? He hoped so. The situation was awkward enough without Roadhog turning around to see him, cock pressed insistently against his shorts.

Junkrat had never been so hard in his life. He'd gone commando today, mostly because Roadhog had snapped at him to fucking clean his underwear for once, and was quickly realizing that was a mistake.

The bike rumbled over the pavement of the highway, and he wanted to scream at how excellent it was, feeling every vibration of the engine straight between his legs and how it took him off-guard that every bump lifted him off the seat, and then he'd fall back down and his bum would grind the seam of his shorts against the worn leather in just the right way.

God, he'd love to pull over and just wank for a second. Even better if Roadhog joined him, or that receptionist at that bank – she'd been a real cutie. Big, brown, terrified eyes and nice lips that trembled. He shuddered as his cock rubbed against his shorts again. Roadhog was sure to be feeling that, what with how tightly he was holding on, both out of desperation and to make sure he didn't fall off and die. What a way to go, becoming a smear on the pavement with every bone shattered except for one.

He could feel a damp spot on his shorts from all the pre that was coming out with every passing second. Goddamn, he wasn't going to make it to the safe house. He wasn't even going to make it to the next pit stop.

“Can we stop for a tic, mate?” he yelled over the wind. “Nature's callin'!”

“Hold it,” Roadhog yelled back. Junkrat's heart sank. “Almost there.”

'I'm _almost there_ ,' he thought with another shudder, eyes rolling closed. He could feel it, when he wasn't talking or thinking, how the vibrations struck right against his ass. He ground himself into the seat – a mistake, but one he didn't quite care about anymore.

Just a quick wank. Maybe while thinking about Roadhog sliding one of those massive, sausage-like fingers up against his prostate while that cute receptionist wrapped her nice lips around the base of his cock, sucking gently. She'd slide up her hand to rub his balls while he tried to look, but Roadhog's fucking beefy hands would be covering his mouth, and the rest of his face too.

He could feel himself drooling slightly, and pulled his face away from Roadhog's back, pressing his forehead against it instead. Much better. Much less chance of getting his drool all over Roadhog's back and tipping him off. He was a drooler anyway, but with this much wind it would've been weird.

Made it perfect for sucking on something, though. Maybe another of Roadhog's fingers. That'd be fucking excellent, every hole and sensitive bit being touched and fingered and sucked on -

They hit another bump and he came with a gasp, shooting string after string of hot cum against his shorts. He instinctively dug his fingers into Roadhog's stomach, grinding into the seat until exhaustion set in and he couldn't anymore.

Okay. That was done. No going back now. He tried to breathe deep, but the vibrations kept coming. It was nice, at first, kept him going right on through that afterglow, but eventually the high wore off and he was just left with cum trickling off his shorts and down his thighs and the vibrations just wouldn't stop.

He whimpered, shifting uncomfortably on the seat, but it didn't help. He opened his eyes just enough to see their exit pulling up and feel Roadhog swerving off to the right, then squeezed them shut again as tremors ran through his body. It was starting to hurt, bringing tears to his eyes with how the vibrations assaulted his softening, oversensitive cock. He was all for a bit of over-stimulation, but this was too much, too long.

The motorcycle slowed, then stopped. Junkrat quickly threw himself off, legs wobbling, and bent over, shaking and gasping for air as his torment ended. Roadhog was watching him, he knew, once he'd turned the ignition off and swung his leg over the seat with a grunt.

"You better not've pissed on my seats," he grumbled threateningly. Junkrat shook his head. He could feel the itchiness of cum drying on his thighs, and his heart stopped.

He could hear Roadhog shuffling behind him, stopping, then approaching him with intent. Fuck, it had gotten on the seat, and now he was going to be a dead man. One explosion he didn't account for, his dead man's switch going off right here in the parking lot of some dingy trailer they kept as a safe house -

Roadhog's hand pushed on his back, and he stumbled, looking back up as Roadhog passed. "C'mon." He breathed a sigh of relief and straightened up, trying to follow. He limped slightly, trying to keep from staining his shorts any more than they already were. Thankfully, he already walked funny with his bum leg, so it wasn't too noticeable.

As soon as they got inside the trailer, Roadhog shoved him toward the bathroom. "Gonna fix the side car," he grumbled.

"Gotcha, mate," Junkrat said as he obliged. If Roadhog didn't know something was up before, he sure as hell knew now. Every Junker worth their merit knew that Junkrat never bathed without a fight. But right now, he just wanted to wash up and pass out and never speak of this again.

He filled up the sink and tossed his shorts inside before taking off his prosthetics and settling into the hot bath water. It stung his skin, but he didn't mind so much, instead settling on scrubbing himself off, working especially on his thighs. Once he was nice and squeaky clean, he drained the tub, grabbed a bar of soap, and started scrubbing out his shorts in the sink.

He heard the screen door slam as Roadhog came back in and a deep grunt as he settled on the living room couch. That sound made his heart pound again, and he thumped his fist against his chest. "Stop that." He took a deep breath and cracked open the door. "Hoggo! Either get off your ass and get me boxers or see my dick in all its glory!"

Nothing. Junkrat was normally fine making good on that threat, but now it just seemed awkward. He took a deep breath, straightened his back, and marched out of the room butt-naked. Roadhog didn't even blink as he made a bee-line for the bedroom to grab his underwear. "What the bloody fuck am I payin' you for, mate? Won't even grab a bloke some clothes," he grumbled just loud enough for Roadhog to hear.

Behind him, Roadhog scratched his stomach and replied, "'Least I don't get off riding bikes."

Junkrat froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked if there'd be a chapter 2. And I thought, "Why not?"

“Mate,” Junkrat tried.

Roadhog pressed his thumb down, and anything Junkrat was going to say evaporated from his mind and came out of his throat as an unintelligent moan.

“M-mate,” he tried again once he could form a coherent sentence, voice stammering and shaking. “C'mon.”

Roadhog watched him for a moment, then pressed his thumb down again. Junkrat's eyes rolled closed, entire body trembling at the vibrations that wracked at him from between his legs.

The motorcycle incident had passed with a flustered explanation and the occasional jab at Junkrat's expense, but he'd assumed Roadhog would just forget about it. But, he thought to himself as he straddled a block on the floor with his wrists and ankles tied behind him, in retrospect things were never that easy.

The vibrating panties Roadhog had slipped on him while he was sleeping last night definitely weren't helping, either.

“Where the fuck -” Junkrat wheezed as Roadhog dialed up the speed again, taking a moment to try and remember what he was saying. “Did you even get this? Hope you used private browsiIIING!”

Roadhog dialed up the remote three more times and Junkrat nearly came, grinding his hips down on the block. “Fuck! Fuckin' – fuck!”

And just as suddenly, the vibrations lessened. He slouched back down, gasping for air. His arms twitched in a muscle spasm of discomfort at the way his arms were stretched out behind him. “Y'couldn't've gotten like, briefs, at least? These ride up like you wouldn't believe.”

That got a chuckle out of his captor. “Only ones I could find.”

“How many times do I gotta apologize? Why am I even apologizin'?” Junkrat squirmed on the block, biting back a whimper as the vibrator shifted against his dick. “Not my fault your bike feels good.”

“That's an idea. Put an engine in that block. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

Junkrat bit his lip, refraining from answering. Roadhog dialed up the vibrator again, wrestling a strangled groan from his throat. “Yeah!” he finally replied with a gasp, thighs trembling. “Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. ”

Junkrat could imagine the smug grin on Roadhog's face underneath that mask of his. That just wouldn't do – he managed to stifle the swimming sensation in his head to goad, “You'd like that, too, right? Seein' me like a big mess 'n all.” Roadhog didn't answer, his thumb still on the remote control. Junkrat's mouth spread into a wider grin and he licked his lips. “You could slip under hear, shove this block outta the way –“

Roadhog clicked up the vibration higher, high enough to hurt the longer it ran against him. Junkrat trembled, sucking in breaths like the air was getting thin, “Goddamn, this is killin' me.”

“Gotta make you work for it.”

“So -” Junkrat licked his lips, shifting his hips forward slightly. “So lemme work for it.”

“You are.” Roadhog dialed down the vibrations just enough for it to stop hurting, and Junkrat quickly caught on, slowly grinding down on the block below him with a groan.

' _Never let it be said I ain't a quick learner_ ,' he thought to himself. If he lost his patience and started going too quick, Roadhog would kill the vibrator, waiting for him to force himself to slow down before turning it back on. Junkrat hated taking things slow, but this was quickly proving itself to be worth it.

Until Roadhog shut off the vibrator and stood, moving towards him. Junkrat stilled, holding his breath, looking up to see the way Roadhog towered over him when he was like this on the floor. Roadhog looked down on him in turn, cold and calculating until he lifted his foot and roughly ground the heel of his boot between Junkrat's legs.

“ _Jesus_ , Mary 'n Joseph,” he wheezed, his eyes crossing as he jerked his hips up against Roadhog's boot. Roadhog was stationary, just watching as Junkrat nearly worked himself up into pure bliss just from the pressure on his dick.

“No sense of shame.”

“Nope!” Junkrat chirped, shooting up a wide grin. Roadhog snorted and ground his heel in some more, just until Junkrat's smile twitched away into a hiss of pain. Then he pulled back just a little and turned the vibrations on higher. “Lemme go. I'm all wound up. Like revvin'.” He made a quiet engine revving sound deep in his throat.

“Go.” Junkrat immediately went to work, growling quietly as Roadhog turned down the power again as a reminder. “Slow.”

Junkrat grumbled, but then slowly thrust against the vibrator and Roadhog's boot, and moaned when Roadhog rewarded him by turning the vibrator up again. “Engine block'd be better,” Roadhog said after a while.

“Mm,” was all Junkrat could offer; between grinding against the block, the constant stimulation, and the pressure, he was at a surprising loss for words. “Yeah.”

Roadhog huffed quietly and pulled his boot away just for a second to start applying stroking pressure. Junkrat's whole body started to shake, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. “You're going to get off on this.”

“Yeah.”

“Vibrating underwear, a block, and a boot.”

“Gotten off with weirder.”

“Like a bike.”

“Like a bike.” Junkrat giggled at that, face red and bright with a wide, absent grin. He was close.

“Unbelievable.” Roadhog dug his boot in more.

“C'mon, 'Hog. Hoggie. Hoggo, mate.” He could feel himself drooling, but he couldn't wipe it away with his hands indisposed. Roadhog hadn't taken off his prosthetics; he always appreciated that. “Sock it to me.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Try again.”

“Pretty please?”

“Better.” Roadhog turned the vibrator on full blast, and Junkrat's jaw went slack, his face a strange mixture of pain and blissed-out pleasure – and then Roadhog turned off the vibrator again, planting both feet back on the ground. He ignored Junkrat's devastated whine as he leaned down to gingerly (as best as he could) pull the waistband of the panties away so Junkrat's dick stick outside of it, pressed against his stomach.

He paused, perusing him for a moment before snorting, pulling back. “You got these dirty. You know how much these were?”

“Oh, come off it. You probably knicked 'em from the discount bin for a cog.”

Roadhog actually laughed at that, sending a warm feeling of accomplishment through Junkrat's chest. Finally, he turned the vibrator back on and roughly lifted his leg to press his boot against Junkrat's dick once again.

“Mm! Fuck – _fuck –_ “ Junkrat ground himself hard against the block between his legs, and Roadhog just barely managed to pull away before he came _hard_ , a slurry of curses and whimpers and praises.

Roadhog let the vibrator keep running while he turned on the lights and untied Junkrat, up until Junkrat started saying “Ow. Fuck. _Ow_ , ow.” Finally he turned it off and regarded the way Junkrat went slack, thighs convulsing in mild tremors against the bock below him. With a grunt, he leaned down to scoop Junkrat up in his arms.

Junkrat didn't even offer any sarcastic commentary at first, content to curl up against his bodyguard's chest while he was carried out of the garage of the house they were squatting in and placed on the dumpy couch in the living room. “Now you're bein' gentle?”

Roadhog pressed the snout of his mask against Junkrat's forehead. “No one will ever believe you.”

“You bastard.”

Roadhog chuckled, carefully pulling the panties off. “Want a clean pair?”

“Nah, just gimme a blanket.” Junkrat made a quiet 'oof' noise as Roadhog grabbed a ratty throw blanket and dropped it on Junkrat's face, leaving him to untangle himself while he went to grab some water from their rations. By the time he got back, Junkrat was snoring loud enough to hear from the patio. Roadhog rolled his eyes, set a water bottle on the coffee table, and turned on the TV just loud enough to hear the news report about a bank robbery a few towns away. The culprits were still at large.

He could swear he heard Junkrat giggle in his sleep.


End file.
